The Four Gods of Earth
are a group of Flame Haze based in Americas consisting of four powerful Flame Haze who protect the American continent from attacks of Crimson Denizens. Their names are CenterHill, EastEdge, SouthValley and WestShore. The "Gods" refer to the Crimson Lords they made contracts with, not the contractors. Despite being called "Gods", none of the four Crimson Lords affiliated under this group are real Gods of the Crimson Realm like Alastor, the Snake of the Festival and Shaher. In all four Gods, from Chiara Toscana's opinion, CenterHill is the easiest person to talk with, while SouthValley seems to be the hardest one. Background 'Birth of the four priests' Before becoming Flame Haze or in their proclaiming, the four were once human who had heard the calling of the Crimson Lords. They ventured through many trials and obstacles until they reached the place known as the . There, they were strictly trained and polished their gifted power by their teacher named the . The four then made contracts with the Crimson Lords, or in their proclaiming, who once called them, becoming their "priest" who used the God's power to destroy (aka the Crimson Denizen). Their master, the Heart of Sky, was once the Flame Haze who participated in the war that sealed the Snake of the Festival and during that event, he discovered the nature of Power of Existence; it is the unstable energy which is the main cause of affecting the balance between two worlds. From his revelation, the four knew the true reason that would cause the great disaster, but kept it secret. From this reason, their personal Power of Unrestraints are capable of changing the dead Denizens' body into nature environment (in CenterHill's case, the corpses change into plants) in order to make the Power of Existence into stable state. 'The Invasion' The Four Gods continued to protect their mainland's native people, believing that the mainland is the whole world and the natives is mandkind. But about five hundred years ago, the invaders came from the ocean and claimed that they had found the New World. The Four Gods, surprised about the existence of the white people, understood that they were also human and continued to protect them too even that outsiders massacred their people and took control of their territories. The four strictly followed their teacher's doctrine to "protects human and never get involved in their activities" for hundreds of years. Year after year, the natives got killed or dead by the diseases the outsiders brought with them from their homeland, the four still protected all humans alike. Until the declaration of building the country from a single person, which greatly enraged the four, leading to the war between Flame Haze known as the . This war made Denizens wreaked havoc as they pleased all over the world. The four, knowning the outer lands' situation, stopped their fights and thus ended the war. They now understood about the real size of "the world" and "mankind" which were not only their people and mainland. During this, a certain Tuner came to them and ask them to be the keeper of the four Outlaws in four major cities of the North and South America. 'The Second Great War' CenterHill, one of the Four Gods, participates the Flame Haze Army's assault on Seireiden as the observer for them to judge their position in this war. He witnesses the Snake of the Festival's declaration to create Xanadu, the Denizens' paradise in the rift between two worlds which makes most Flame Haze lose their passion to fight. CenterHill decides to joins the war, telling Shana's group about the truth behind the Power of Existence and sacrifices his life to ensure the Flame Haze Army's retreat. Shana goes to East-edge's Outlaw at New York, where the meeting with other three Gods is appointed. She conveys the last words of CenterHill and expresses her feelings and plan toward the paradise's creation. Nickname The four usually call other Flame Haze, including themselves, and Crimson Denizens with nicknames which refers to their characteristic and power. East-edge : Centerhill : Southvalley : Westshore : Shana : Alastor : , Margery Daw : Marchosias : Wilhelmina Carmel : Tiamat : Khamsin : Dorel Kubelík : Sophie Sawallisch : Takemikazuchi : Samuel Demantius : Chiara Toscana : Outreniaia and Vetcherniaia : Ribesal : Pirsoyn : Trivia *All Crimson Lords the four made contracts with have their true names corresponding to musical instruments: Quetzalcóatl's flute. Tlaloc's drum, Tezcatlipoca's pipe and Chalciuhtlicue's bell. *Flame color's name of their contracted Lords are all corresponded to precious objects : Quetzalcóatl's celadon, Tlaloc's lapis lazuli, Tezcatlipoca's ivory and Chalciuhtlicue's coral. Category:Affiliations Category:The Four Gods of Earth Category:Outlaw